In recent years, with the advancement of information techniques, an electronic apparatus using screen display, such as a navigation device, has been rapidly developed. For example, PTL 1 describes a navigation device which displays only necessary information to facilitate understanding of a map. For example, PTL 2 describes a technique in which a menu screen is displayed such that a map image for navigation is pushed out, making it easy to recognize the correspondence relation before and after display of the menu screen.